March 11, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The March 11, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on March 11, 2019 at the PPG Paints Arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. This was the Raw after Fastlane. Episode summary Dana Brooke confronted Raw Women’s Champion Ronda Rousey Becky Lynch is heading back to WrestleMania because Ronda Rousey sent her there by getting Charlotte Flair disqualified at Fastlane. But lest you think The Baddest Woman on the Planet suddenly found charity against her embattled rival, the Raw Women’s Champion threw cold water all over that idea by explaining she was out to “expose” Becky, Charlotte and WWE as a whole a bunch of “carny con-artists” on the biggest stage the industry affords. (She even went so far as to invite WWE to turn the bout into a Handicap Match, so she could beat both challengers at once). It wasn’t surprising her insults would bring forth a defender of the Women’s division, but the individual who answered the call was somewhat surprising: Dana Brooke, who has gone through a series of trials and tribulations to make her name, decided to take on a kamikaze mission against The Baddest Woman on the Planet by accepting her traditional, post-pay-per-view open challenge. Unfortunately, the days of Rousey welcoming competition have come and gone, and the champion savaged her would-be challenger in short order, even striking a ref with a slap to the face in the course of the attack. She stopped short of locking in an Armbar, however, shouting that the audience would have to fork over the pay-per-view fee to see that. The blurring of business and personal has often been dangerous ground to tread for even the most talented Superstars, but for Rousey, it’s simply one more tradition for her to flaunt. It’ll be on Becky or Charlotte to restore the balance, but against this Ronda Rousey, that might be too tall an order even for them. Alexa Bliss revealed the host of WrestleMania 35 on “A Moment of Bliss” When Alexa Bliss announced she would be holding a special edition of “A Moment of Bliss” dedicated solely to revealing this year’s WrestleMania host, buzz abounded as to who the lucky selection would be. But The Goddess may have inadvertently tipped her skeleton-gloved hand when she promised the host would be bigger than Kim Kardashian, more electrifying than The Rock and possessing more Power of Positivity than The New Day. Such a Superstar does not exist except in Bliss’ own mind, which is why The Goddess’ reaction to the “surprise” of being named as host was about exactly what you should have expected: “You’re welcome.” All of which isn't to say the selection is a poor one. Bliss is a certified star if there ever was one, and this arrangement certainly has the potential to pay off: In 27 days, this vanity exercise may well have proven to be a sign of great things to come. Natalya vs Nia Jax What was looking like an ascension of sorts for Nia Jax & Tamina has turned into a bit of a two-day reality check, both at the hands of the reigning WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions and a veteran duo on the apparent cusp of a reunion. The Irresistible Force’s planned match with Natalya ended in a quick disqualification when Beth Phoenix, who took a beating from Jax at Fastlane and accompanied Natalya to ringside, stormed the match and threw hands with the former Raw Women’s Champion, sending her and Tamina into retreat. But if they thought the high ground was preferable to mixing it up with the “Divas of Doom,” the formidable pair found trouble waiting for them behind the curtain in the form of The Boss ‘N’ Hug Connection, who ambushed their rivals the second they stepped into the locker room area with such ferocity they had to be separated by a score of WWE officials. Results * Singles Match: Nia Jax (w/ Tamina) defeated Natalya (w/ Beth Phoenix) by DQ Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Dana Brooke Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:WWE television episodes